


Дорогое вино

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [17]
Category: Russian Writer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Владимир Даль решил не ждать приглашения. Он, собрав свои рукописи, оказался дома у Пушкина. Новое знакомство стало для Владимира самым лучшим событием в его жизни.
Series: Works 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Дорогое вино

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №243 фанфикшен

Владимир не стал ждать Василия Андреевича, чтобы встретиться с Пушкиным. Кто знает, когда Жуковский найдёт свободную минуту? Поэтому, собрав свои рукописные сказки, Даль решительно направился к Александру.

Он давно знал новый адрес Пушкина благодаря бесконечным рассказам Жуковского. Вот, стоя у большого поместья, юноша переминался с ноги на ногу. Всё-таки это будет их первая встреча, Владимир должен показать себя с лучшей стороны. Шумно выдохнув, Даль открыл ворота и направился к дому.

Слуга встретил его у самой двери и, приветливо улыбнувшись, поторопился к хозяину поместья. А пока слуга звал писателя, юноша решил побродить по коридорам. По левую и правую стороны от лестницы висели картины, продолжающиеся рядком дальше вверх. На одном из пролётов в Даля случайно врезался какой-то мужчина. Скрепленные листы с рукописями выпали из рук, а сам Владимир казался очень растерянным.

– Ох, mon ami, прошу прощения, – этим мужчиной оказался непосредственно Александр Сергеевич.

– Н-нет, ничего. Это вы простите за дерзость разгуливать по вашему дому, – торопливо говорил Владимир, присев на корточки и нервно собирая свои работы.

– Вы и есть Владимир Даль? – Пушкин присел напротив, помогая собрать кипу бумаг.

– Да, и я здесь для того, чтобы показать вам сии работы, – не поднимаясь на ноги, промолвил юноша, протягивая рукописи.

***

Владимир стал частым гостем дома Пушкина. Когда-то Даль приходил сам, а иногда ему приходило приглашение. Сидя вдвоём у камина и слушая заунывную песню ветра, они обсуждали литературу. В их диалогах часто мелькали разные имена, критические слова и простые мысли вслух.

– Нет, нет, не должен я, не смею, не могу волнению любви безумно предаваться, – тихо прочитал Александр начало одного из своих стихотворений.

– Чего это вы вдруг? Неужто ваши мысли вновь заняты очередной девицей? – Владимир не удержался от смешка.

– Вы думаете, это плохо? – Пушкин повернулся к Далю. Его мысли были заняты какой-то дамой, от чего щёки писателя едва заметно порозовели. – Я вас люблю, – хоть я бешусь, хоть это труд и стыд напрасный, – Александр медленно поднялся со своего кресла и так же неторопливо начал расхаживать по комнате, думая над рифмой. – И в этой глупости несчастной у ваших ног я признаюсь, — задумчивость на лице вновь сменилась искренним счастьем. — Думаете, ей понравится?

— Ох, Александр Сергеевич, не сомневайтесь. Ваши стихи затронут душу любой девицы.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно поблагодарил друга Пушкин и одарил его благодарным взглядом.

***

Дорогое вино. Вот какой подарок привёз с собой Владимир Даль. Приехав снова в эту глушь, юноша не мог обойти стороной дом любимого друга и не выпить с ним стакан, второй. А Пушкин был только рад.

– Mon cher, как мы давно не виделись с тобой, – только завидев Владимира на пороге, Александр налетел на него с крепкими объятиями.

– Признаться честно, я соскучился по вам и вашей поэзии, – ответил Даль, обнимая в ответ.

Долгий пронзительный разговор одними лишь взглядами. Они действительно давно не виделись. Кажется, вечность прошла с последней их встречи: тот приятный вечер, после которого Пушкин больше не видел Даля. Владимир уезжал на поиски новых слов, а Александр, видимо, был слишком занят своей любовью и не принимал никаких писем и гостей во время сочинения. Проходили дни, недели, месяцы — обоим стало скучно. И вот наступила долгожданная встреча.

Все слуги были освобождены от дел до завтрашнего дня. Друзья должны отпраздновать прибытие Владимира. Привезённое вино, фрукты, найденные на кухне, и всё тот же камин были спутниками нынешнего вечера. Пушкин, видимо немного раскрепостившись от выпитого, расхаживал по комнате туда-сюда, активно жестикулируя и читая новое стихотворение. Право сказать, глубокая поэзия тронула Владимира за душу. А сам Александр в темноте комнаты, освещённой лишь огнём, казался загадочным и необычайно красивым.

– Кучерявый сераф, – вслух произнёс Даль, продолжая разглядывать друга. – Правда, будто ангел с неба.

Щёки Даля были слегка красными от вина, веки полуприкрыты, а движения вольные и плавные. От этого вечера становилось так тепло и хорошо на душе.

– И в самом деле же я ангел? Скорее гений злой, сам демон во плоти, – сейчас Александр перестал бесцельно прыгать из угла в угол, а чуть ли не в плотную подошёл к другу.

– Не будьте так жестоки! Если вы и есть сам демон, то не страшусь я вечной жизни в адском пламени.

– Потанцуем? – под вопросительный взгляд Даля, Пушкин взял его за руку.

Они чуть не упали оба, но, к счастью, удержались на слегка ватных ногах. Музыки не было, зато Пушкин напевал что-то из Глюка. Даль не хвастался познаниями в музыке, поэтому различить что-то в странных завываниях Александра он мог с трудом.

– Mon ami, посмотрите не меня.

Владимир, до этого уставившийся в какую-то точку на груди Пушкина, нерешительно поднял голову вверх, встречаясь с яркой улыбкой. Мычания, отдалённо похожие на мелодию великого композитора, прекратились. Они продолжали звучать лишь в голове, где-то отдалённо, фоном. Несколько секунд друзья смотрели друг на друга, а затем громко рассмеялись и вернулись в свои уютные кресла, просидев в них до глубокой ночи. 


End file.
